


would you be so kind?

by nika_write_snow



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beck is bi, F/F, Fluff, How does tagging work?, Jori is canon in this, M/M, Robbie is gay, SORRY YALL, Victorious (TV) - Freeform, Victorious - Freeform, and dont tell each other their feelings, and im a mess, and im gay for jade, and they are both oblivious complete disasters, bi icon, cause you cant stop me, forever uncompleted, i just need fanfiction to fill the void, ignore me, im sorry, look - Freeform, not alot tho, they're gay disasters, ty for reading tho, we/i stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_write_snow/pseuds/nika_write_snow
Summary: Some kids destroy Rex, and Robbie is devastated. Beck is the first person to find him, crying in a closet.This is the first thing I've ever posted on here, so be nice. Sorry its so short, hopefully there will be more, maybe even next weekend? Who knows? Certainly not me.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Robbie Shapiro, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	1. In the closet, of all places.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Would you be so kind by dodie on repeat, so I don't know if it shows, but it inspired this.  
> I finally watched Victorious on Netflix, and I'm hooked.

Beck was the first to find Robbie after. He had hid himself in the closet, sobbing in a ball as he clutched the hand that Rex was on, minutes before.  
"Hey, are you ok?" Beck asked, worry etched on his face. Robbie looked up, embarrassed that he had been found, especially like this. He shook his head, tears streaming as he choked down sobs.  
“Can I sit down?” Beck asked, his voice was soft, comforting, and Robbie decided Beck had already seen him like this, might as well let him.  
“S-sure.” Robbie's voice caught as Beck slid down next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder.  
“We don't have to talk, we can just sit here if you can't talk about it yet.” Robbie rested his head on Becks shoulder, letting out a sob. Beck wrapped him in a hug as he cried, humming into his hair soothingly. Beck couldn't stop thinking about how close they were to each other, and he sorta liked how much Robbie needed him in this moment, but he pushed down these thoughts. Robbie needed him right now, and Beck was determined to be a good friend and not let his feelings get in the way.  
After a couple minutes, Robbie spoke. “I can’t believe he's gone, that I'm not getting him back, ever.” Beck hummed in response, and Robbie continued, “I’ve had rex for so long, it feels like I’ve lost my hand or something. I was so ridiculously attached to him, I almost hated it, but now I just want him back right now.”  
“I know. What those kids did was so wrong. I don't know if it helps at all, but Jade attacked them for you, and was able to get Rex back.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“H-ow is he? How bad is it I mean.”  
“Oh Robbie, i'm so sorry, it's only some parts, hes mostly ash.” Robbie buried his face in Becks shoulder, his shoulders shaking. Beck pulled him into a proper hug and held him there. Eventually Robbie pulled away. As he wiped away his tears, he looked over at Beck, uttering a ‘thank you’ filled with emotion. Beck looked at the door to the closet and then back at Robbie questioningly.  
”Ready to go?”  
“Yeah.” Robbie stood up, Beck following suit.  
“Oh god, your shirt’s stained, I’m so sorry!”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got an extra one in my locker I can change into.” Beck said, looking down at the stains. “Come on, lets get me a new shirt, and find the others. They’ll be worried about you.”  
“Ok,” Robbie responded, “Lets do that.”


	2. shit, im gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just what happens after Robbie and Beck leave the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok its not a lot, in fact it is a really bad chapter, but the next one will be better, I promise.

When they found the others outside, they were all sitting in silence around a box holding Rex's burnt, ripped remains. Jade had a look of anger on her face, even now, so long after it had happened. She was glaring at the box. Tori was the first to notice Beck and Robbie and ran to hug Robbie.  
"Are you ok? We were all so worried!" she said, looking at Robbie.  
"Speak for yourself," Jade spoke, trying to hide the fact that she cared. Tori walked over to her girlfriend and hugged her from behind. Jade visibly melted into Tori, dropping her hard exterior immediately. Tori was the only one who could do that. Ever since they had started dating a couple months ago, they were always doing this.  
"Thanks for getting Rex back, Jade." Robbie thanked Jade and she nodded in return. Robbie walked up to the box timidly, looking at Rex's remains for a moment before he closed the box. He bit his lip, trying not to cry again and sat down. Beck squeezed in next to him, their shoulders bumping into each other, and Robbie's heart thudded. He was so confused by his feelings for his friend, but he pushed it away. He’d figure it out sometime later. Right now he focused on carefully putting the box that contained Rex into his backpack.   
“We can give him a proper funeral later, Robbie.” Cat spoke across the table quietly. She wasn't her usual self.  
“Yeah, we can bury him after school if you want.” Beck added, nodding.  
“Ok,” Robbie paused, “Can I bury him in your backyard, Beck? I don't think my dad is going to be too understanding about this, he’s probably going to be relieved that I can be ‘normal’ now, and I don't want to deal with that right now.”  
“Sure, so it's decided. I can drive any one who needs a ride.” Beck responded. As people talked about how everyone would get to Beck's house, Robbie retreated into himself, thinking. At first he was thinking about Rex, then about his dad, then finally about Beck. Honestly, he was thinking about Beck all the time recently. It was getting hard for Robbie to keep denying the truth. He had a HUGE crush on Beck, and it wasn't going away. As much as he wanted to figure it out later, or maybe never, he knew someone was going to find out eventually. He wanted it to be on his terms.  
~  
When lunch ended, Robbie went to his locker to drop off Rex before going to class. Beck snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Robbie jumped, but giggled when he saw it was Beck. Beck smiled wide.  
“I’m glad you’re ok.” Beck said, and Robbie smiled. “Hey, I gotta get to class, but ill see you after school.”  
“Ok, bye, see you later.” Robbie got quiet as Beck waved and walked away. He was still sad about Rex, but he got so weird when he was with Beck. Robbie groaned as he turned away from his locker. He needed to find a way to figure this out, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, terrible chapter, the plot doesn't move at all in this, I'm planning on posting the next chapter by monday, cause I have a day off from school, and hopefully it'll be better than this.


	3. oblivious gays are oblivious gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are even the names of these chapters? I don't know.... some one help me  
> Ok, so the gang is on they're way to Becks house, and Jade and Tori notice... something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this kinda turned into a jori fic in this chapter, cause im a mess and i have no plan for writing... yeah sorry

After school they all met by Becks car. Robbie was quiet. He was starting to remember what he had lost that day. After school he had gone to get Rex, and had nearly broken down all over again.  
“Get yourself together, you’re sixteen, you should be able to handle this,” he said to himself as he walked to the place where Beck usually parked.  
“Hey, are you ok?” Beck asked as he walked up behind Robbie, who jumped. “I thought I heard you talking to yourself?”  
Robbie turned around and said, “Don't jump scare me like that! It's rude!”  
“Oh sorry, you ok?”  
“Yeah, I was just sorta freaking out for a second and you interrupted it.”  
“Oh sorry, do you need to talk about it?” As Beck spoke, Cat ran up, all bubbly and happy.  
“Hey Robbie! Have you seen this cool watch I got?” Cat said, pretty much jumping up and down. Robbie's heart sank as his conversation with Beck evaporated, but he had to smile at the redhead’s cheerieness. For awhile he thought he had a crush on Cat, but after sometime, Robbie realized Cat was just someone he was super compatible with platonically. She was always able to get him to smile, and she always was able to get him to smile when he needed to most.  
Tori came up behind Cat holding her girlfriend’s hand, almost aggressively. Andre was running up to Becks car too. He was holding some flowers, for Rex’s grave, Robbie guessed. When he got to his clump of friends, he patted Robbies shoulder and ruffled Cats hair.  
“How's it going, Little Red?” Andre asked.  
“I was just showing Robbie my new watch!” Cats bubbly personality was showing again as she ranted about her newest gadget. There was some talking amongst the group, with Cat ranting to Andre and Robbie, and Jade and Tori talking to Beck about how people were getting home. Then Beck got in the driver's seat of his car and everyone piled in. Andre and Cat were squished up next to the two lovebirds, Jade and Tori, who were already snuggling against each other.  
“Ew, you guys display too much PDA for me to stomach.” Andre said, but he was smiling anyway, and Cat gigged. Robbie sat in the passenger seat and he placed his backpack carefully on his lap. Beck noticed his cautiousness with his backpack.  
“Hey, we’ll give him a good burial, don't worry. It's all going to be okay, ya know.” He said quietly so that no one else wouldn't hear.  
“Yeah, I know, but it still hurts.”  
“ I know.” Beck rested his hand on Robbies, then pulled away suddenly, realizing what he was doing. They were both blushing like idiots, and looking away. After what seemed like an eternity of both their hearts racing, and thoughts spiraling, Beck yelled back to the others’ “Are you guys ready to go?” Achorus of voices yelled out. Unknown to Beck and Robbie, Jade and Tori had seen this whole conversation. Tori smiled at Jade, who rolled her eyes, but then smiled back.  
“God, they’re both so oblivious, it makes me sick.” Jade whispered to Tori.  
“It kinda reminds me of you and me a year ago.” Tori smiled at Jade. “You know what this means, right?”  
“I hope not.”  
“We’re going to make sure that they end up together!” Tori whispered excitedly. Jade pulled her girlfriend closer, faking exasperation.  
“You drive me insane sometimes Vega.” Jade rolled her eyes lovingly at her girlfriend.  
“Oooh, you know I love that nickname!” Tori giggled.  
“Well, you know I love it when you drive me crazy.” Jade retorted quietly. “After whatever this is, you can tell me your master plan to get these two together, but till then, hush.” Tori nodded, but she was already thinking about how to get Robbie and Beck together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know i said i was planning to post this sooner, but school got insanely stressful, and i had to focus on my grades.  
> Also, I know its wayyyyy too short again, but at least im producing content, soooo, yeah!  
> Im planning to post really soon, but there is a chance i wont do anything this weekend, and ill forget to look at it till next week, sooo yeah.  
> Im super inconsistent, so im sorry. Also, Im just a sucker for emotional scenes, so look forward to alot of Robbie breaking down and Beck comforting him.


	4. the angst...... its here..... and its only getting stronger.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie breaksdown, Beck trys to help, but things get messed up  
> ...Just ALOT of angst. It was fun to write honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I wrote this at 1 am last night, sooo, yeah. Have fun reading this! This chapters early cause I had a day off from school, so I'll probably post again on Saturday, this was just fueled by my 1 am madness.  
> This is the longest chapter yet, so yeah! Its still short tho, so sorry.

As the box holding Rex was completely covered with dirt, Robbie sobbed, not caring that everyone was seeing him breakdown completely. Beck ran to catch Robbie as he fell. He wrapped his arms around Robbie tightly as they sunk to the ground together, and Robbie cried into Beck for the second time that day. It didn't look like they were going to get up anytime soon, so Andre dragged Cat to the front of the house. Jade and Tori followed a second later. They looked back at the two boys, then Tori looked at Jade, shaking her head.   
“Ok, so here's the plan.” Tori said to Jade once they went to the front of the house.

~  
Becks heart was racing. He liked how much how much Robbie trusted him, and he liked being there for him. But it hurt to see the person he cared so much about in so much pain.   
When Robbie had finished dumping the rest of the dirt on top of Rex, Beck had noticed his legs shaking. Robbie was already crying, but it was clear it was hitting him especially hard as it became final. Beck didn't even realize that he was running toward Robbie, but he was. By the time he realized what he was doing, all he could do was catch Robbie and then hold him. Robbie’s hands were just hanging at his sides when Beck first caught him, but he lifted his arms to wrap them around Beck. He took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of Beck. He knew it was weird, but Beck smelled safe, familiar, so he relaxed in Becks arms and let him hold him. Robbie continued sobbing, and Beck tightened his grip on Robbie, murmuring into the Robbie's ear, trying to comfort him.   
After a few minutes of the two boys huddling together with Robbie in Beck’s arms, Robbie whispered, his voice scratchy from the crying,“I'm so dumb. It was just a dumb puppet.” Robbie spat out sitting up. The words caused a new wave of sobs to pour out of Robbie, and Beck tried to pull him back into his arms. But Robbie pulled away again, his face contorting as he tried to push down the tears. He stood up.  
“Its so dumb, Rex was so dumb, he was just a stupid coping mechanism! I should be happy, I’m finally done with him! No more relying on him, no more getting teased for being SIXTEEN and carrying around a stupid puppet! I’M SO DONE!” Robbie shouted angrily, and kicked the area where Rex was buried. Dirt sprayed every way. Beck didn't know what to do. He knew how to deal with a crying Robbie, not whatever was happening now. He stood up cautiously.  
“Hey, hey, Robbie, calm down.” Beck said trying to sound calm. “You needed Rex when you were a kid to deal with stuff, there is, and was, nothing wrong with that.”  
“Yeah? Well, you seem to be the only person who thinks that. I know how people talk about me behind my back, how they make fun of me. I'm not blind, Beck, I'm not an idiot! And it sucks, and I wanted it all to stop. Apart of me wanted to just throw Rex out, to get rid of him, to just be normal. I wished I didn't need him. I wished he would go away. And I guess I got my wish. And i can't do it. I can't. I'm stuck, just like before, just like I've always been.” Robbie yelled, letting almost everything out.  
“Robbie-”  
“I can't even admit to myself that I’m” Robbie gasped, terrified that Beck would realize what the end of the sentence was.  
“Robbie!” Beck yelled. “Robbie, calm down. You can talk to me, what is it?” Becks voice got quiet, trying to get Robbie to realize that he could tell Beck anything. Beck would listen. He would listen for hours if he could.  
“N- nothing. Its nothing.”  
“That's not true. You can tell me, I’m here, I’m not going to judge you.”  
“But you are. Everyone does, it's part of being human. We judge everyone, all the time.”  
“Robbie, you can still talk to me!” Beck was desperately trying to get Robbie to listen to him, but he just shook his head.  
“I can’t not about this. I can’t talk to anyone about this.” Robbie hugged Beck. “Thanks for helping me when i was crying, really, but you can't help with this.” The two boys stood there for a second longer. Then Robbie took a deep breath, wiped the tears off his face, and walked out to where the rest of the group was waiting, leaving Beck standing there confused, scared, and heart broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was sort of a bonus chapter I guess, kinda? I don't know. Yeah, next chapter is coming on Saturday, I think, and hopefully, there will be more fluff, and maybe even a little flirting? Maybe? I don't know honestly. Shout out to my friend Luna for reading all of the chapters before I post them to make sure its good enough to post. Shes the true hero here.  
> My tumblr is @lovethatforyou, my writing blog is @nikawritesnow, follow them if you want to see the other stuff I write, or just dm me if you wanna talk about fandom stuff!


	5. Hehasacrushonme?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Beck talk.  
>  Its short again, and I sort of lost motivation half way through writing it, and had to come back to it later, but I think it turned out pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, shout out to Luna for making this read able!

Jade shot Tori a confused look as Robbie walked toward the group of friends.   
“Wheres Beck? I thought he would come out with Robbie?” Tori said to Jade as she walked over to her girlfriend.  
“Yeah, I mean, Robbie was definitely yelling at Beck at some point back there. I don’t know what happened.”  
“Yeah, me neither.” Tori said, very concerned. “I’m going to go talk to Beck, find out what happened.”  
“Ok, if you need me I’ll be here, just text me or somethin.”Jade squeezed Tori’s hand, then she walked away to talk to the others. Tori took a deep breath then walked to where Beck was still standing, almost in shock.   
“Beck? Are you ok?” Tori walked toward Beck cautiously. Beck moved suddenly, then turned to look at Tori. She saw that he had tears in his wide eyes, and was taken aback. She had never seen him like this. Not even when Jade had broken up with him, or even when he had broken up with her. Even then he had put up a front, trying not to show how it hurt him. Now Beck was shaking slightly, unable to understand what was happening. “Beck, what happened? We heard some yelling, then Robbie came out with out you and I was worried.”  
“Robbie, h- he got really upset, um, about Rex, and needing him, then he started to yell about how he hated stuff, then, then um, he started to say something about, like, not being to admit to himself something? Then he cut off and left, saying I- saying I couldn't help him. Um, yeah.” Beck rambled unsure of himself, his voice shook. His breath quickened violently “I feel like I can't breath, oh god. Oh god, what did I do?”  
“Ok,” Tori nodded, ‘Ok. Beck, this is not your fault, ok? Can you, take a deep breath for me?” Beck nodded, starting to take some deep breaths.  
“I’m ok, I’m ok, sorry I guess I just got overwhelmed and freaked out. Thanks for helping me.” Beck started to get up, trying to ignore what had just gone down between him and Robbie, but he was interrupted.  
“Don’t worry Beck, we’ll find a way to help Robbie.” Tori said. Beck looked back at her then sat back down.  
“Ca- can I tell you something that's been freaking out about lately?”   
“...Ok?” Tori looked at Beck, slightly worried.  
“Um, I think I have a crush on, um, Robbie…” Beck put his face in his hands, sure that Tori would say something like, ‘I thought you were straight?”, or “Robbie? Really?’ or that she would laugh. Instead she threw her arm around Beck.  
“Oh, cool! Sooo, how can I help?” Tori smirked.  
Beck sat up. “Help?”  
“Yeah! Like, to ask Robbie out or something? I kinda think he has a crush on you too.” Tori nudged Becks shoulder, and laughed happily.  
“Ask ou-?” Beck blinked “Wait,youthinkhehasacrushonme?Why?”Beck couldn't believe it.  
“Ok, for one, you guys were in the closet together for a long time, and it seems like he relied on you alot during that.” Tori listed off, smiling abit at how oblivious Beck was. "And when you two were talking in the car, and then your hands touched. You guys were both blushing like idiots.” Tori continued, and Beck blushed, and looked down at his hands.  
“You really think he likes me?” Becks mouth stretched into a small smile.  
“Of course he does, he's always smiling when you're with him!”  
“Yeah, except for right now.” Becks smile dropped, “Tori, what if I just messed it all up? What if he hates me?”  
Tori shook her head, “You didn't do anything wrong. It's been a hard day for Robbie, I think he just took it out on you, cause you felt safe.” Tori stood up and reached out a hand to help Beck to his feet. Hey, let's go out there, the rest of them are probably starting to wonder where we are. We will deal with this later.”  
“Ok.” Beck stood up, and Beck and Tori went to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Im planning to post the next chapter in a week.  
> My tumblr is @lovethatforyou, my writing blog is @nikawritesnow, follow them if you want to see the other stuff I write, or just dm me if you wanna talk about fandom stuff!


	6. welp, um, its been a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Y'all

Hey guys, I hate to do this, but its been a long time since I last even looked at this work, and I think its time to call it quits and tell y'all that I'm not gonna update this work again. Sorry I never gave you guys an ending or anything, I was planning to, but I really don't have much attachment to the fandom or the show anymore other than I watched it. And I don't want to force a terrible ending out of myself when I don't really care about the show that much anymore. I just wanted to officially end it, say sorry, and thank every single person for reading what I wrote! Y'all are really nice, and I'm glad that I was able to create at least some content for you! Thanks for all the kudos and comments too! I stopped replying to them a bit ago, but I've read them all, and they mean a lot. If you like my writing not just for the fandom, and you want some more of it, I post stuff I write for my ocs on my writing blog on tumblr, nikawritesnow. And I'm not completely abandoning this account either. I'm currently trying to write some one shots and stuff for the Dream SMP, specifically Ranboo and SBI+Tubbo, cause I love 'em! so if you interested in that at all, follow my tumblrs, nikawritesnow and ilovethatforyou, for updates. Again, thank you and sorry, have amazing lives y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed what I did write, sorry I stopped updating and disappeared. Feel free to reach out to me on my tumblr, ilovethatforyou!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short, schools stressful, and posting this gives me anxiety, Im planning on updating next weekend, yee.  
> First story on here, so constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
